hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Александр Гамильтон
— главный герой мюзикла, а также государственный деятель США. Идеолог и руководитель партии федералистов с момента её создания. Автор программы ускоренного торгово-промышленного развития США, 1-й министр финансов США. Биография Акт I Александр Гамильтон родился в Вест-Индии. Согласно мюзиклу, отец Гамильтона оставил его и мать Алекса. Она умерла, когда ему было 12 лет. Спустя несколько лет ураган разрушил его город. Благодаря жителям города и его чрезвычайно блестящему уму они собрали достаточно средств, чтобы Гамильтон смог оплатить проезд и уплыть в Нью-Йорк («"Alexander Hamilton"»). Когда Гамильтон прибыл туда, он заинтересовался американской революцией. Там он впервые встречает Аарона Бёрра («"Aaron Burr, sir"»), затем знакомится с остальными друзьями-революционерами и впечатляет их своими ораторскими навыками («"My shot"»). Он присоединяется к революции и становится секретарём Джорджа Вашингтона во время войны («"Right hand man"»). Затем Гамильтон посещает зимний бал («"A winter's ball"»), где он встречает Элизабет Скайлер. Они в течение двух недель разговаривают друг с другом через письма и в конечном итоге вступают в брак («"Helpless"»). У её сестры, Анжелики Скайлер, также есть чувства к нему, но она позволяет Элайзе выйти замуж за Гамильтона, несмотря на то, что понимает, что никогда не будет счастлива, если её сестра будет его женой («"Satisfied"»). Генерал Джордж Вашингтон отправляет Гамильтона домой во время войны за неповиновение прямым приказам и участие в поединке с генералом Чарльзом Ли («"Meet me inside"»). Однако, вскоре он был вызван обратно («"Guns and ships"»), чтобы закончить войну в Йорктауне («"Yorktown (The world turned upside down)"»). После войны Элайза рожает мальчика, Филиппа Гамильтона, невинность которого поражает («"Dear Theodosia"»). Гамильтон возвращается в Нью-Йорк, чтобы закончить учёбу и продолжить юридическую карьеру. Он избирается в качестве младшего делегата конституционного собрания летом 1787 года. Аарон Бёрр отказывается от предложения Гамильтона, и он привлекает Джеймса Мэдисона и Джона Джея, чтобы написать «Федералистские документы». Новоизбранный президент Вашингтон приглашает Гамильтона на работу министра финансов, несмотря на просьбы Элайзы («"Non-stop"»). Акт II После возвращения Томаса Джефферсона из Франции в 1789 году («"What'd I miss?"») Джефферсон и Гамильтон обсуждают достоинства финансового плана Гамильтона во время заседания кабинета министров. Вашингтон отводит Гамильтона в сторону и говорит ему найти компромисс, чтобы добиться одобрения Конгресса («"Cabinet battle №1"»). Сыну Гамильтона исполняется девять лет, сам Александр переписывается с Анжеликой, которая советует ему повлиять на Джефферсона, чтобы Конгресс одобрил его план. Анжелика возвращается в Нью-Йорк, чтобы поехать в гости к отцу со своей семьей, но Гамильтон отказывается от поездки, настаивая на том, что ему нужно работать («"Take a break"»). В одиночестве Мария Рейнольдс навещает Гамильтона, которая соблазняет его, утверждая, что её муж плохо с ней обращается. Они продолжают свой роман до тех пор, пока муж Марии, Джеймс Рейнольдс, не стал шантажировать Гамильтона, требуя от него денег. За это Рейнольдс не расскажет Элайзе об его измене. Гамильтон соглашается заплатить ему («"Say no to this"»). Александр обсуждает свой план с Джефферсоном и Мэдисоном на частном ужине, что приводит к компромиссу 1790 года, оказывая поддержку финансовому плану Гамильтона в обмен на перемещение столицы США из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия - место, которое гораздо ближе к дому Джефферсона в Вирджинии («"The room where it happens"»). В другом заседании кабинета министров Джефферсон и Гамильтон спорят о том, должны ли Соединённые Штаты помочь Франции в их революции. Вашингтон в конечном итоге соглашается с аргументом нейтралитета Гамильтона («"Cabinet battle №2"»). Когда Вашингтон уходит со своей президентской должности, Гамильтон пишет его прощальное обращение («"One last time"»). Теперь, не имея политической должности с момента избрания Джона Адамса, Гамильтон возмущен "неподготовленным" характером Адамса. Репутация Гамильтона падает, и его политические враги, Бёрр, Джефферсон и Мэдисон, думают, что это идеальное время, чтобы уничтожить его («"The Adams administration"»). Подумав, что они обнаружили скандал, способный уничтожить репутацию Гамильтона, Джефферсон, Мэдисон и Бёрр обвиняют его в хищении государственных денег и совершении государственной измены. Однако, на самом деле, они нашли квитанции, которые связаны с Джеймсом Рейнольдсом. Гамильтон понимает, что единственный выход - это рассказать им о своём романе. Он просит их никому не рассказывать о том, что они узнали («"We know"»). Тем не менее Гамильтон обеспокоен тем, что они могут использовать эту информацию против него, и он решает написать и опубликовать «Памфлет Рейнольдс», в надежде сохранить своё политическое наследие и защитить своё доброе имя («"The Reynolds pamphlet"»). Спустя некоторое время его старший ребёнок, Филипп Гамильтон, бросает вызов Джорджу Икеру. Икер подстреливает его, и Филипп умирает («"Blow us all away"» и «"Stay alive (Reprise)"»). Гамильтон и Элайза подавлены после его смерти, и они с детьми перебираются за город («"It's quiet uptown"»). По мере приближения выборов 1800 года Александра Гамильтона часто расспрашивают о том, кого он выберет. Неожиданно для всех Гамильтон выбирает Джефферсона, утверждая, что у Томаса есть убеждения, а у Бёрра их нет («"The election of 1800"»). Бёрр, разозлённый на Гамильтона, бросает ему вызов («"Your obedient servant"»). После того как Аарон выстрелил, Гамильтон смиряется со своей участью и со своим наследием. Он медленно поднимает свой пистолет в небо, и пуля попадает в него, и вскоре умирает. Бёрр считает, что, несмотря на то, что он выжил, история теперь запомнит его как человека, который убил Александра Гамильтона («"The world was wide enough"»). Теперь он лежит в Троицкой Церкви, рядом с Анжеликой, которую положили туда после её смерти («"Who lives, who dies, who tells your story"»). Интересные факты *Лин-Мануэль Миранда написал в Твиттере, что роль Александра Гамильтона была создана им и Хавьером Муньосом вместе. *У Александра был старший брат - Джеймс Гамильтон Младший. *Александр Гамильтон и Джон Лоуренс писали много писем друг другу. К сожалению, многие из них были потеряны. *В одном из писем Лоуренсу Гамильтон начал со слов "Мой дорогой Лоуренс...". *Во время войны за независимость Гамильтон написал целое письмо с подробностями, почему он не хотел, чтобы осужденного шпиона Джона Андре повесили. К сожалению, его всё равно повесили. en:Alexander Hamilton Категория:Гамильтон (Мюзикл) Категория:Исторические личности Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи первого акта Категория:Персонажи второго акта